Cross-Dress Mess
by ArthurJones93
Summary: Arthur had never been accepted throughout his whole life, but only as a boy. After living as a girl his whole life, what will happen when he meets up with an old childhood crush who wants to become his lover? (..i suck at summaries! might change the rating later, idk) (also a bit of multi-pairing-ish...)


"Um... big brother Scott?" Arthur asked his fifteen-year-old brother, who was currently sitting behind him helping him put on a dress that fit him perfectly, "What is it Arthur?" Scott was the third youngest child of the Kirkland's and he was the closest and yet could be the meanest to Arthur.

Arthur Kirkland, age five, the youngest of the Kirkland kids, turned a bit to try and see his brother the best he could, "Brother...why do I have to wear this?" Scott finished tying the back of the dress and looked over his work again before saying, "Well, you want people to notice and like you right? Everybody likes a pretty girl."

Arthur looked sad for a moment before asking, "Why do I need a dress and make-up for somebody to like me?"

Scott grabbed Arthur's hand and walked him over to where the make-up was and said, "Well, no one wants a little boy who has as big a eye-brows that you have, hair this choppy, and a face that generally disgraces our family name. Unless you want that, do you?"

Arthur started to cry, and Scott carefully grabbed his chin and said quietly, "I'm sorry Arthur...but it's true. Now stop crying okay? I need to put your make-up on and if you cry, you'll smudge it." Arthur tried to dry his tears so Scott could put the make-up on.

Scott put a wig with slightly longer hair than Arthur's own, most of the make-up on and started putting a little lipstick on, "You look much better now, I even got those eye-brows to be a little more tamed, here take a look." He said as soon as he finished the lipstick.

Arthur looked in the mirror, he looked closely at himself then looked at Scott and said, "I liked how I looked before...but...this looks...nice..thank you Scott." Scott just smiled calmly at his little brother and said, "Just remember this Arthur, if you continue this, people will give you anything, as long as you work it the right way."

Arthur looked up at him with sad yet hopeful eyes, "Do...do you think mommy and daddy will be happy with this?" Scott looked at him curiously and saw a teardrop fall from one of Arthur's eyes. "Hey hey hey, calm down Arthur, alright? First off: like I said before, you'll smudge your make-up. And second:..."

He gently picked Arthur up and sat him on his lap as they both looked at Arthur in the mirror and continued, "I'm sure mommy and daddy will be happier with this face...than your other one...okay?"

Arthur didn't say anything and Scott put him back down and fixed his make-up again. "Big brother?" Arthur asked. Scott stood up and they were about to leave the room, "What?" He asked.

Arthur smiled a little and asked with an innocent face, "How do you know how to put make-up on?" Scott blushed and said, "T-That's none of your business pip-squeak! And don't think that since you actually look cute now, that you're going to get away with anything with me now!"

Arthur just chuckled and held onto his brothers hand as they went downstairs to show the rest of the family their new girl.

* * *

(18 years later)

"Alice, can you take these books down to the second floor so the staff can take care of them please?" Arthur, or now known as Alice Kirkland these days replied, "Of course sir, I'll get right on it."

His boss, Romulus Vargas, he was the Vargas twins' (that also worked there) Grandfather, smiled at him and said, "Beautiful, kind, and helpful, what more could anyone want? My dear why don't you have a boyfriend yet?" Arthur stopped before picking up the books and said with a smile and a blush, "Well thank you very much sir, that's very kind of you. And I suppose you could say that I don't have one because I'm waiting for the perfect one for me."

No one, besides his family knew Arthur was a boy, and Arthur was okay with that. Over the years every time Arthur tried to get a boyfriend, they would always ask for them to make love and well, let's just say that Arthur is still a virgin. Every guy that he ever found, after finding out that he wasn't really a girl, left, leaving Arthur all alone, as usual.

Arthur found that what his brother told him all those years ago were true, no one wanted anything to do with him unless he was a girl. So ever since he was younger he wore girl clothes, wore make-up and acted as much of a girl as he could.

His father actually accepted him, his mother couldn't have been happier to have a little girl again to get cute little dresses for, and his siblings would actually notice him. Scott was the only sibling that would always acknowledge Arthur either way, even when he had to act like he didn't. Arthur figured as long as it made his parents, siblings and any one else he met happy, then he would dress up as a girl.

And since no one else knew he was a boy, no one ever bothered to ask why he did it. Arthur still talks to his mother and whenever he is able to go home and visit everyone, she takes him shopping, which is okay with Arthur because it makes his mother happy.

Whenever he didn't wear any girl clothing, not one of his family members would talk to him or even look at him, the same thing happened when he tried going in public as a boy a few years later. The thing that finally got Arthur to wear girl clothes all the time was when his mom finally fell apart and yelled about how she didn't want another boy, how she hated that he was a boy, and things like that.

After that day, Arthur never went around as a guy unless he was totally and completely alone, where no one but himself could judge him.

But once he hit eighteen he left his home and later on moved to America in an apartment not too far from the library that he now worked at.

Arthur took the pile of books down to the second floor, once he got there, (and this was something Arthur always got a little annoyed at and yet it always gave him some entertainment) the men on the second floor were his entertainment.

Unfortunately, most of the boys were to be moved to the fifth floor to the art and music section and they were going to be replaced with some new people they were going to be getting soon. "Oh Alice do you need help with that?" A young Spanish employee named Antonio said as he came over to help, he was one that was going to be moved.

Suddenly the two Italian employees, Feliciano and Lovino Vargas, they were two more who were going to be moved, came out of nowhere to try and help too, and the very annoying French employee, who thankfully was being moved too, Francis Bonnefoy came out to help as well. Arthur blushed as the boys came and took a part of the pile from him to go put them away.

Arthur just stood there for a moment and decided to take a moment to mess with the male employees, only because he knew he could. He also knew that all the guys who worked here had to be bi at least, because he would see them either flirting with him, or each other! Well, Arthur knew that either way, all the guys here, that either worked or just came to this library, were head over heals for him.

He walked over to one of the books shelves, "Oh Antonio, I can't reach that book up there and I really need it, could you get it for me please?" he asked in a very sensual and yet very innocent way.

Antonio happily rushed over to the isle he was in and said, "¡Por supuesto, bastante Alice!" Anotnio grabbed the book and handed it to Arthur. Arthur smiled sweetly and said, "Thank you so much Antonio." Before he got on his toes and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Antonio blushed madly and Arthur gave a cute giggle in response.

Before he could go far he heard Felicino call for him, "Oh Alice, could you come here for one moment, I can't figure this out." Arthur walked over to him and asked, "What is it Feli?"

Feliciano blushed, just as all the guys did whenever he called them a nickname, and said, "W-Well, I can't figure out where this file has to go." Arthur got real close to Feliciano, making him blush even more. "I believe it goes into this file." He said as he put his hand over Feliciano's to bring the file to where it was suppose to go.

After putting the file to where it needed to be Feliciano took Arthur's hand and gently kissed it and said, "Grazie Alice." Arthur blushed and said, "You're welcome Feli..."

Arthur carefully took his hand away from Feliciano's and walked away. Arthur walked a few feet away only to end up in a dip and seeing Francis as the one holding him. "Bonjour ma belle Rose." After Arthur got out of the shock of having been randomly dipped into the annoying Frenchman's arms, he scowled and said as politely as he could, "Francis, please let go of me."

Francis pouted and got closer to Arthur, "But mon cher, if you would just give me a chance, I can give you everything you want." Arthur kept pushing his face farther and farther from Francis but he grabbed the back of Arthur's head to bring them to where their lips almost touched.

Suddenly a fist came right into Francis' face and before Arthur could fall, he fell into the albino arms of the Prussian that worked at the library as well, Gilbert Beilschmidt, but he worked on the 4th floor where the children's section was, an area that he visited frequently to read to the children. He was also of course another guy that was head-over-heals for him as Alice.

"The awesome me has saved you Alice!" Gilbert said as he pulled Arthur close to his chest. Arthur wasn't bored just yet of the guys so he decided to have a little more fun, he put on an innocent and frightened face before looking up at Gilbert and saying, "Oh Gilbert, thank goodness you came right then, I was so frightened of what Francis might have done!"

To make the charade a little more realistic he even let a tiny tear mark come to his eyes. Gilbert held Arthur even closer and said with a confident smile, "Don't worry Alice, I'll always protect you from that pervert."

Gilbert then slowly brought Arthur closer to him and Arthur didn't notice till he was close to his lips! Gilbert was about to make the final move till Gilbert got a whack to his head, thankfully by his younger brother Ludwig Beilschmidt. "Bruder, get back to work and quit scaring Alice."

Ludwig worked on the first floor where people check-out the books they want/need, he pulled his brother away from Arthur and apologized for him, Arthur replied with, "It's quite alright Ludwig, I just wasn't really paying attention to what was going on."

"Well, I can teach you some things on self-defense if you want some time." Ludwig said with a small blush. Arthur just smiled and said, "That would be nice Ludwig, maybe some time soon alright? But I have to hurry back to work now. Bye boys." And with one final blow kiss that caused all the boys to fight over to who it was towards, Arthur went back to work.

* * *

Being that Arthur is twenty three now, he had to get some changes to his female clothing, the size bras he gets now are a size C. For it to actually look like they are real,(well, real enough) he stuffs the bra full of tissue and has some plastic latex that he could glue to his skin that looks exactly like his skin color, so that if and when there is cleavage to be seen, it looks real.

He changed his wig over time as well to be a fairly long, the same color blonde, hair that he often put pig tails in, with two hair pins to hold the hair out of his face on one side, and to give that fairly innocent look, it even has ribbons that keep the tails in.

Every day he makes sure his eye-brows don't get any bigger than they try to be, he puts a casual amount of make-up on, not the amount that looks like a cake fell on it, but just the right amount that it looked natural.

And finally, his outfit. Luckily for him, his body didn't really take on that much of a guy form, which helped him a lot later on. Most of his outfits consisted of a blouse and some kind of skirt that he felt matched well with it, some tights or really high socks that matched it, and most of the time a pair of 1in heels to completed the look and sometimes he wore a full dress, but he preferred the skirts. And to fully complete the innocent, yet serious look, a pair of fake glasses, he had many different colored ones, to match whatever he wore that day.

Some people asked why he wore so many different color glasses, he would just answer with, "It's boring with the same ones all the time." And everyone accepted that answer, because they thought he really was a girl.

One more thing that really helped with this was that his voice didn't sound too much like a guy, so he didn't have to try and hide his voice too much, he had to make it a little bit higher, but not too much that it would sound fake.

Arthur was finally on his break and once he finished the lunch all the guys insisted on giving him, he went to one of the restrooms that not everyone knew about. He got into the room, after making sure he was the only one in the room he locked it, and as soon as it was locked he took his wig off and tossed it on the sink.

"God, that thing can get so bloody itchy!" He said while scratching his head. He sighed and brought out a small, portable, make-up bag to fix anything that may have smudge or gotten messed up in any way, he honestly was getting a little tired of doing all of this. What he truly wanted, more than anything, was to find a guy that could actually love him and care about him as a him instead of a her.

He didn't want a guy that only liked the girl part of him, he wanted a guy to like the guy part of him, the real part of him. And since he was starting to doubt he would ever find someone like that he was seriously thinking of getting a gender change so he can finally be happy.

He sighed once more before putting the wig back on, adjusting it and heading back out before his day was over.

* * *

The next day, Arthur got woken up by the sound of his cell phone going off, "Hello?" He asked in a sleepy tone. "Oi, what's up?" Arthur sighed, knowing exactly who it was, his older brother Scott.

Scott over the years had grown a, to say the least, very odd brother-complex. As in, he wanted to marry Arthur, "I just called to see if you were still going to go with that offer of mine."

Arthur let out a low growl, "Scott, we have been through this already. I'm not going to marry you! First off: if you have forgotten, I'm still a guy! And Second: I'm not going to get a sex-change just because you want me to. Obviously you can't even accept who I really am, so you really don't want to be with me."

Scott said nothing on the other line, all that was heard was a drag from a cigarette and him blowing the smoke out, "Remember that I'm the only one that will in the slightest, accept you as a guy. And that's fine, you don't need a sex-change, I just wanted you to get one, so we can have kids."

Arthur sighed tried to ease a forming headache coming on. It was beyond true that the only person that even slightly accepted Arthur as a boy was Scott, but that doesn't mean Arthur had to marry him! "Why do you want me to marry you anyway? You also need to remember that I AM your little brother, BY BLOOD. You remember this, yes?"

Another drag, "Well of course I do, but that won't stop what I want."

"That doesn't answer my first question.." Arthur answered in an annoyed voice.

Scott took a minute to answer this question, Arthur was about to hang up till Scott said, "You remember those two blonde boys that used to live across the street from us?"

Arthur paused for a moment and furrowed his brows, "Y...yes...why?" he asked nervously.

Another drag, "Remember how they fought over you and did anything to make you happy? It pissed me off when they did that, I didn't get to be with you as often as before when those boys were there. It was always about them once they met you, mainly that loud one, he kept your attention way too much for my taste.

Once they left though, you were heart-broken, and it pissed me off even more at them, I never wanted to see that again. I am the only one that can truly love you and will never leave. I don't care if we're related by blood, I'm going to marry you, one way or another, so no one else does."

Scott hung up after saying that, and as soon as he did, he Arthur noticed tears coming from his eyes. He hadn't thought about those boys in years, and Arthur thought he was finally over them, apparently not. Arthur reached into his side-table drawer and pulled out and old worn-out picture of himself, as a girl, and two boys standing on either side of him.

Both of the boys had a sort of wheat colored blonde hair, ones was shorter and the others a bit longer. The louder, older one, had a hair that stuck upwards while the other, younger brother, had a hair that went downwards and in front of his face.

The older one had eyes that were as blue as the sky, and the younger had blue eyes, like his brother but with a slight hint of violet in them. The older one was holding Arthur closely and smiling widely while the younger one was trying to get into the picture with them.

Arthur smiled sadly at the picture, those boys were his best friends and the louder one that Scott had mentioned was the one Arthur wanted as a lover some day. Arthur still remembered the day when the older one told him that he liked him, the younger one never did though because he was just far too shy.

_Arthur was sitting under a big oak tree that was in his family's backyard just reading, in a pretty little light green dress, with his brother sitting next to him carving something out of a block of wood. Arthur heard footsteps behind them, and when he turned around, he smiled and stood up, "Hi Alfred."_

The boy smiled brightly back at him and said, "Hey Alice. Can I uh...talk to you for a moment?" Arthur tilted his head and said, "Of course." Alfred shuffled nervously before saying, "A-Alone?"

Scott turned around and gave him a glare, but it went unnoticed Arthur replied, "Um..alright, I'll be right back Scott." Scott went back to his carving acting as though he could care less what they did and just let out a grunt of acknowledgment.

Alfred took Arthur gently by the hand and took him over to a bit of a closed off area in the garden, Arthur looked around curiously and finally said, "Alfred, why did you take me here?"

Alfred turned to face him with a shy smile and a small blush, "Alice I uh...wanted to say that I um..." Arthur tilted his head to the side and smile slightly, "You can tell me Alfred, I'm not going to bite." Alfred blushed again and quickly hugged Arthur so he couldn't see his face.

Arthur blushed, "Alfred, w-what are you-"

"I like you..."

Arthur paused and tried to soak up what Alfred had said, "You...y-you...like me?" Alfred parted them so Arthur could look him in the eye and see the huge blush that had formed, "Y-yeah...I do...is that..alright?"

Arthur blushed even more and smiled slightly before leaning forward and kissing Alfred on the cheek, "That's just fine love." Alfred had about three layers of a blush right now and Arthur just chuckled at the reaction.

They headed back to the tree where Scott was still sitting and waiting for them to return. When he saw them he set his small wood project down and stood up, "Oi, why did it take you lot so long?"

Arthur and Alfred couldn't hide their smiles very well as Arthur answered, "We just went for a small walk Scott, it wasn't even very long, it's nothing to get angry over." Scott huffed at the answer. They heard Alfred's mother call him inside. Before he left, Alfred gave Arthur a quick hug and a hidden kiss on the cheek so Scott couldn't see and ran back home.

Arthur just smiled and Alfred left and Scot pulled Arthur back down to the ground near the tree and handed back his book. Arthur looked at Scott curiously, but as the older one said nothing, Arthur just let it go and let his mind wander back to the blonde boy who's lips still left a tingling sensation on his cheek.

Arthur sighed happily at the memory, but his mood quickly change when he remembered the day they had left, it wasn't a good day for any of them. While their father had been packing the car, the three of them were trying to say their goodbyes.

Arthur never thought that he had seen them so depressed before, and Arthur never knew that he himself could be that depressed...

_They all stood together in a small circle while none of them said anything, suddenly Arthur started crying and Alfred and Mathew stood closer to him to give him as much comfort as they could._

Their father called them to the car and after one more goodbye from Mathew and a small peck on Arthur's cheek, followed by a blush, he walked to the car. Alfred stood here for a moment longer with a nervous blush, he and Arthur looked at each other once more before Alfred leaned forward and gently placed an innocent kiss on Arthur lips.

Arthur stood there shocked for a moment till he returned the kiss. When they parted they smiled nervously at each other, "I really hope I can see you again Alice..." Arthur blushed again and said, "I h-hope I can s-see you again too Alfred...I'm really going to miss you..."

Alfred blushed happily before saying, "So will I..." Alfred got called to the car again and after he got in the car and they started driving off Alfred leaned out the window and shouted to Arthur, "Don't marry anyone while I'm gone! I'm the only one for you to take as your husband! And I promise I will make that happen one day!"

Arthur blushed even more and just laughed and waved them off.

It may have been a lost cause, but that was another reason he didn't want to marry Scott, he was leaving himself for Alfred. He knew that he was pretty much never going to see Alfred or even Mathew again, but he made a promise to himself and Alfred that he wouldn't marry anyone.

Arthur knew that Alfred didn't truly know what he really was and well, neither did anyone else besides his family. Scott was probably right though when he said that no one besides him would accept his real gender.

Arthur sighed sadly as he hid the picture away once more and got up to get ready for work, since he was already up, it was early but he didn't think he could fall back asleep either way after a call like that.

He got off of his bed and started to get ready for a shower. After getting out of the shower, Arthur walked over to his closet and grabbed what he was going to wear that day.

A black-ish, gray knee-high skirt, a white short-sleeved blouse with a green sweater-vest on top, got out some knee-high black stockings and a pair of black, one-inch flats. He then grabbed the wig, put it up in pig-tails then added some clips to pull back the bangs. He then started to put on the small amount of make-up that he used.

After applying the make-up needed, he put on a pair of glasses with green rims. He got started making a small breakfast while thinking over the things he needed to do for the day. Although he tried to keep his mind on work, it kept wandering to those two boys who meant so much to him but he knew he would more than likely never see again.

Arthur sighed sadly, looked over his wardrobe one more time and decided to head to work.

He luckily lived near the back of the library, so once he got inside he would go to the second floor to the area he worked in and turned all the computers on in the library. And by that time another employee, Kiku Honda, would have opened up the doors for the public. Arthur quite liked Kiku, he did like Arthur just like the others but he didn't do much when it came to making a move. Arthur liked him because he wasn't all over him all the time.

Arthur got to the library early and he has had this same set schedule for years. He started working at the library six years ago and he, of course, had to start off pretty low, he could only sort out books on any level they asked for. And now, six years later, he is able to work in the back where everything important is. Basically, he helped make the library function properly, and he was more than proud of his spot at his job.

And to be any more help than he already is, he helped bring books from the back to the front when needed to, and would help any new employees they would get. And little did Arthur know that he would be helping some new employees later on that same day.


End file.
